


Two of Us

by Treo_dishks



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Moon Bin, M/M, Mafia AU, Pole Dancing, Smut, Stripper AU, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, side myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: Lee Dongmin is invited to the inauguration party of the strip club that he and Myungjun had invested. Little did he know, the elder had planned a surprise gift for Dongmin. A gift in the form of Moon Bin.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea as I was listening to a song by GOT7 called as Two (if you haven't listened to it, please give it a try. It's an amazing song and the vocals and the lyrics are damn sensual). 
> 
> As usual, my beta [Ira_R ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_R) has done an amazing job in refining this fic. I hope the readers enjoy this piece!
> 
> Also, I want to clarify that this is not how I see the boys, but it's something I wanted to try out. It's just fiction, so please don't come @ me in the comments. 
> 
> Finally, drugs are bad and I don't encourage it.

Seoul was famous for a lot of things. The capital city was a major hub for tourism, a place where people from different cultures mixed and mingled. 

In such a place, mafia and mobsters were also very common. Drug dealings, ammunition trade and other salacious deeds also happened in alleys, warehouses and clubs. 

Throughout the city, there was one person that everyone dreaded to meet. A businessman in broad daylight, a mobster in the shadows of the night, Lee Dongmin (professionally known as Cha Eunwoo) was someone not to be messed with. 

He owned a five-star restaurant in the richest and busiest part of Seoul, but his main trade was drugs. He had connections almost everywhere in the capital. 

For such a person, true friends were less in number. And he refrained from forming relationships with anyone, but as it so happened, he did have one person he could trust. 

Kim Myungjun. Owner of several elite strip clubs across Seoul. They had grown up together and they had each other's back. 

Recently, Dongmin had invested in a new strip club along with Myungjun. He had been invited for the opening of the club, but he dreaded going to it. 

Dongmin hated extremely crowded areas and he hated being surrounded by a horde of loud people. Myungjun had promised him that the people attending were less in number and were from elite families. He had finally agreed to attend it, much to Myungjun's relief. 

The night of the opening rolled by and Dongmin arrived at the strip club dressed in his finest suit. He had on a black full sleeved shirt with a matching tie and black pants. His coat had a pattern of red flowers against a black background. His hair was slicked back, exposing his forehead and his eyes were sharp as he assessed the exterior of the club. 

The building had ten floors and the strip club occupied three floors on the top. It was at the center of the capital and the view from the tenth floor was one to be appreciated. 

A woman dressed in a long, shimmering dress welcomed him and showed him to the lobby. From there, Dongmin made his way to the entrance. A bouncer nodded to him in greeting and extended his hand, asking for the invitation. 

One of Dongmin's men, who was around him, took out a card and pressed it into the bouncer's hand. After inspecting the card, the bouncer smiled at him and waved them in. 

The walls were dark in color with neon lights framing the ceiling. There was a big bar on one side lined with several bar stools. Two bartenders were busy mixing drinks while strippers gathered around the patrons. 

There were smaller sofas placed around the stripping poles and he found his friend seated in one booth with his lover. 

Myungjun was seated on his lover's lap, a person whom Dongmin recognized as Park Jinwoo. The latter had his lips pressed against Myungjun's neck while his hands held him in a possessive manner. 

Myungjun's face was contorted in pleasure and he was slowly encouraging his lover to do more, but his eyes opened and he spotted Dongmin. 

Dongmin had an unamused expression on his face as he watched Myungjun hurriedly extricate himself from his lover and make his way over to his friend. 

Dongmin glared at Jinwoo, and the latter scowled right back at him. They were not friends and they had no business with each other.  Park Jinwoo was also a mobster. A less renowned mobster. He was known for his ammunition trade and he made sure his path never crossed Dongmin's. 

Myungjun came up to him with a wide smile and embraced him. He was wearing a light blue suit and he looked absolutely stunning. 

"I can't believe you're here. I told Jin-ah that you'd come, but he was sure you wouldn't," he said with a giggle. He released Dongmin and stood at a distance. 

"I made a promise and I keep to it. Although, I think you wouldn't have noticed even if the cops hoarded this place with how busy you were," Dongmin said, glancing towards where Jinwoo was seated. 

Myungjun blushed at this and he let out a chuckle. "Well, what can I say? He can't seem to stay away from me. And it's a strip club. I don't think my patrons will mind," he said with a wink. 

Dongmin sighed and shook his head. "Really, hyung. You're not a teenager anymore," he chided. Myungjun scoffed at his words and punched his shoulder lightly. "Like you have any say in this. You still sleep around like you've got no control. Anyways," he started as he looped his arm around Dongmin's, "let's go to the upper floors. I've got a surprise for you," he said as he dragged Dongmin to the elevators. 

They rode up the elevator to the tenth floor. The doors opened to a long corridor with several doors. The corridor was framed with dull orange lights. Dongmin glanced at the doors as they passed by. 

"These are private rooms, for private shows. They're expensive with sound-proof walls and a hidden camera. I had cameras installed because I don't want my girls and boys to be ill-treated," he explained. Dongmin nodded in approval. Safety of his strippers were important to him, given how high the crime-rate was against them. 

They reached the end of the corridor and the door there had a specially carved design on it. Myungjun smiled at him and opened the door. 

The room was almost like a suite. There was a stripper pole in one corner with a booth and some chairs. In another corner there was a mini bar with coolers and glasses. And right opposite the door was a huge glass wall spanning the entire room, which provided a view of the entire city. There was also a bed and a table with a lamp and some sheets.

Dongmin entered the room and looked around. He was impressed with the interior lights and the design of the room. The lights were neither too bright nor too dull. 

Myungjun remained at the door and he leaned against the frame as Dongmin admired the room. "This is your room. Sound-proofed with no cameras. There is a musical unit installed for the strippers. All of this caters to your need," he said, smirking at him. 

Dongmin turned to him and raised his brows. "I'm assuming I'm getting a show tonight. Otherwise all of this is just a waste," he said in an amused tone. 

Myungjun chuckled and walked up to Dongmin. He walked till he was just a hair's breadth away from him and then raised on his toes to whisper. "I've got a treat for you, Minnie. Why don't you get yourself a drink and relax in that chair. Your boy will be here soon," he whispered sensually by his ear. 

Dongmin gave him a smirk and then began to loosen his tie. Myungjun winked at him again and walked to the door. Before closing it, he turned back to Dongmin and smiled again. "The guy who's gonna strip for you, he's a friend of my friend. He's apparently very good at what he does," he assured him. With those words, he closed the door behind him and left Dongmin alone in the room. 

He went to the bar and browsed the bottles that were stacked. He was having trouble making up his mind when he heard the door open behind him.

Dongmin turned around and found a young boy in a long black overcoat with a bag entering the room. He spotted Dongmin and then froze in his place. "Uhm, are you Lee Dongmin-ssi?" He asked, raising his voice a little. 

Dongmin left the bar and walked closer to the boy, who he was sure was his stripper for the night. "Yes, I'm Lee Dongmin. And you are?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

The boy looked at him from top to bottom and then gulped. He seemed to be a bit nervous as he replied. "M-Moon Bin. I'm your stripper for the night," he said, managing to smile a little. 

Dongmin raised his brows and he walked to the couch that was before the stripping pole. He removed his suit coat and then sat on the couch, crossing his legs. "You seem like you're doing it for the first time and here I thought Myungjun-hyung would get me a professional stripper," he mused. 

This apparently irked Bin as he swiftly walked to where Dongmin was sitting. He glared at Dongmin and pointed at him. "Don't judge me before you see my performance," he said. 

Dongmin's eyes widened at this outburst, but he replied in a calm manner. "Bin-ssi, do you know who I am?"

"Of course. You're probably some big shot mobster who thinks he owns everything and everyone in Seoul," he replied in a casual manner. He then walked to the small platform where the pole was and nimbly jumped on to it. As he did so, he dropped the coat he was wearing to reveal his outfit. 

Dongmin's retort died in his mouth as he now saw Bin's figure. While he was a bit furious with the boy's demeanor, he had to admit that he had a good figure. 

Bin was wearing a transparent black netted top with a high neck, black leather pants, with knee-high socks and boots. He had piercings in both of his ears. His eyes were dark and his hair was black as night, cropped close to his face. 

"You have quite the mouth on you. How old are you?" Dongmin asked as he settled into a more comfortable position on the couch, his eyes fixed on Bin's body.

Bin walked to the pole and leaned against it, showcasing his lithe body. "I turned twenty four this year," he said. He then turned around and went in search of the remote for the music system. 

Dongmin could not take his eyes off of Bin. The boy looked absolutely sexy in that little outfit of his and Dongmin wanted nothing but to have his way with him. He reminded himself that Bin was just a stripper, but he wondered if he could convince the boy to do more. 

Bin found the remote and played the song that he was going to dance to. It had a slow beat and the music had a sensual allure to it. 

Dongmin watched in amusement as Bin tripped over his own coat as he made his way back to the platform. 

Bin started off a bit nervously, but he regained control soon, appearing more confident. His body moved like liquid around the pole. His legs were long and his pants only accentuated that feature.

Dongmin breathed deeply as he saw Bin remove his top. His torso was pale and unblemished. Bin was obviously enjoying the reaction he was getting from Dongmin. He smirked as he then slid down the platform and stood before Dongmin. He removed the shoes quite easily, taking them off and pushing them away. 

Bin looked down at him and then placed his leg on Dongmin's knee. He then slowly removed his leather sock, making sure to keep his eyes on the other. 

Dongmin's gaze was piercing as he watched Bin remove his socks. He then raised his hand and ran his fingers over Bin's thighs. This action startled Bin and he almost lost his balance. 

Dongmin chuckled seeing his reaction. He moved his palm down Bin's thigh and then gripped just below his calf. He then leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Bin's knee. The latter sighed softly as he felt Dongmin's tongue over his skin. A shiver went down his body and he almost gave into the feeling. 

Letting out a sound of protest, Bin retracted his leg from Dongmin's grip. He glowered at Dongmin and stepped away from him. "I'm only stripping for you. I'm not providing any other services," he said mildly. 

Dongmin was not ruffled. He just grinned at him and leaned back in his place. "I have to admit, I am attracted to your body. And if I'm not wrong I bet you're attracted to me, too," he said in a husky voice. 

Bin frowned at him as he listened to him. He did indeed find him attractive. The power he exuded along with his appearance enticed Bin. The latter wanted to tease him and evoke more reactions from him. But then he wondered to himself if he really wanted to get involved with mobsters.

"You're so full of yourself. You mobsters are all perverts on the inside. It explains why you're lusting after my body. But then, you won't be the first anyway," Bin said in a lofty tone. 

The words made Dongmin's blood turn cold. This boy apparently had no idea who he was dealing with. Either that, or he just loved to mess around with dangerous people. 

Bin then smiled at him and leaned down a little. His fingers gripped onto Dongmin's tie and he yanked it towards him in a slow movement. Dongmin humored him and moved forward. 

Bin's eyes looked directly into Dongmin's as he spoke. "You think you're the most dangerous person around here? I've stripped for people more dangerous than you," he murmured, bringing his face close to Dongmin's face. 

Dongmin's lips curved up as he brought his face even closer. He was close enough for Bin to count his lashes. "Bin-ssi, I assure you, I'm the most notorious guy in Seoul," he said. 

Bin looked at him for a moment before he straightened up. He let go of the other's tie and looked around the room. His eyes widened with delight as he spotted the bar in the back. 

"I'm going to get myself a drink," he announced, looking down at Dongmin to gauge his reaction. 

Dongmin's face was laced with amusement, but he said nothing. Taking this as acquiescence, Bin moved to the bar. He eagerly looked at the collection of bottles that were kept in the bar. He selected a bottle of champagne and then brought it to the bartop. He retrieved a wine glass and then examined it to see if it was dirty. Once he was sure it was clean, he placed it on the bartop and proceeded to open the bottle of champagne. 

Dongmin remained seated on the couch as he heard Bin move around the bar. His eyes drifted to the discarded clothes by his feet and he closed his eyes, imagining Bin's body once more. He wanted to run his hands over that supple skin, wanted to mark him and claim him. Yet, he did not want to scare the boy away. He decided that he would have to put his seduction techniques to use. 

He stood up from the couch and turned around only to find Bin leaning against the bartop. His eyes were on Dongmin as he sipped from his glass. He smacked his lips after he had swallowed his drink and Dongmin felt like he was at the end of his tether. 

Dongmin began walking towards him. Bin spotted him and turned around so that his back was to Dongmin. He continued to drink from the glass, trying very hard to remain calm. 

Dongmin walked right up to him and placed his hands on the bartop beside Bin. He leaned forward until his nose was pressed against Bin's neck. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he felt the other's scent wash over his being. 

"Your scent is intoxicating, Bin-ssi. Just like the rest of your body," whispered Dongmin. The latter then breathed against Bin's ear, but did nothing more. 

Bin shivered as he felt Dongmin pressed against his back. His hands shook a little as he placed the glass over the bartop. He hated to admit to himself, but the compliments were doing wonderful things for his self-esteem. 

Bin then slowly turned around and looked at Dongmin. He tilted his head and observed the man before him. His hair was set in a neat manner and his face was sculpted to perfection. Yet, there were circles under his eyes that told of stress and lack of sleep. His body was toned and the shirt he was wearing pulled at all the right places. He was attractive and he exuded an air of power. Yet, he was cautious with his words. He was not like the other gangsters who threw lewd compliments at him or groped him as they pleased. When Dongmin spoke, the words were few, but left a profound impact. 

Bin looked up at him and then placed a finger on Dongmin's chest. He trailed his finger down the other's torso as he spoke. "Hm, I thought people like you took people like me by force. I'm surprised you've not attempted it."

Dongmin stepped even closer and gripped onto Bin's finger gently. "I don't care for coercion. Only low-lives do that. Plus, I'm a man of dignity. I won't resort to such barbaric actions," he explained in a cold voice. 

Bin's eyes widened slightly as he heard this. "A mobster with morals? That's not something you hear everyday. Tell me, what will you do if I refuse you?" He asked. Bin had no idea where his bravery was emerging from. He realised that there was something quite enjoyable in teasing Dongmin. 

Dongmin smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders. "If you refuse I won't force you. But you will miss out on a night of fun," he said. 

Bin pressed both of his palms against Dongmin's chest and then moved them down his torso. Dongmin let him do as he pleased. 

Bin felt along the hard lines of Dongmin's body. He ran his hand down his torso, up his back, over his shoulders and settled them again over his chest. His face was now tinged with the slightest of color. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't attracted. 

"I won't get involved in your life. I won't ask you out. It's just for this night," Dongmin muttered. He reached out and gently ran his palm down Bin's sides. He moved closer and pressed soft kisses against Bin's jaw. "One night of passion. I know you're interested. So am I. I know you want to give in. Don't worry, I'm  _ very _ good at pleasing my lovers," he whispered seductively by Bin's ear. 

Bin was breathing heavily as he leaned against Dongmin. He was drawn to him. His words were smooth and they had an immediate effect on Bin. His body was thrumming with a desire and he really wished it was not obvious on his face as he now looked at Dongmin. 

"Just for tonight. No strings attached. I don't want any trouble," he mumbled. His face must have betrayed his desire, because the very next moment, a victorious smile spread over Dongmin's face. 

"Oh you won't regret it," assured Dongmin as he raised his hand. He gripped Bin's jaw and brought his face closer. Bin struggled for a moment in his grip before going still. His gaze went to Dongmin's eyes, but then fell on his lips. They were red and plump, and Bin had to resist the urge to kiss the hell out of this man. 

Dongmin pressed himself flush against his body and Bin shuddered against him. Dongmin's hold became gentler and he ran his palms down Bin's body, loving how soft his skin felt. He tweaked Bin's nipple and then squeezed gently, earning a moan from him. 

Bin closed his eyes and responded to his touch actively. He lifted his hands and gripped onto Dongmin for support. The latter chuckled seeing this, but he continued his movements. 

He then leaned forward and kissed Bin's neck. He parted his lips and laved at his skin first, before beginning to suck over his skin. Bin tipped his head back and then ran his fingers through Dongmin's hair, letting him do as he pleased. 

Dongmin left a hickey over his throat and he pulled back to admire his work. He chanced a glance at Bin's eyes and was mesmerized with his expression. His eyes were dark with lust and his skin was tinged with the slightest hint of red.

He slowly reached up and clutched onto the collar of Dongmin's shirt before pulling him for a kiss. 

Dongmin brought Bin closer and continued to kiss him with feral passion. Their tongues danced wildly as they held onto each other. Bin trailed his fingers down from his collar and began to unbutton his shirt. He then leaned forward and began trailing kisses down Dongmin's throat. 

Once he had unbuttoned Dongmin's shirt, he pushed it away from his shoulders, exposing his torso. He was well toned and there were a few scars over his skin. Bin's fingers traced every single one of them, which ultimately aroused Dongmin even further. 

They parted from the kiss, their breaths coming hard. Dongmin smirked at him and then ran his hand down Bin's body. "You've got a very honest body, Bin-ssi. Whatever should I do with you now," he hummed as he slowly unbuttoned Bin's pants and unzipped them. 

He gave a fleeting look towards Bin and found him staring at him in a daze. He made a quick decision and then grabbed onto Bin, lifting him over his shoulder. Bin was startled, but he held onto Dongmin. "Hey, where are you taking me?" He asked in an indignant tone. 

Dongmin brought him over to the bed and dropped them there. He then walked over to the couch he was sitting on previously and retrieved his tie. Bin had removed his pants by then and he threw them to the side. 

Dongmin was pleased to find Bin lying naked on the bed. He put the tie between his teeth and leaned over him. Grabbing onto Bin's wrists with one hand, he used his other hand to bind them with his silk tie. 

Bin looked up at him and bit his lip. He then raised his leg and gently nudged at Dongmin's crotch. The latter's brows twitched, but he showed no other reaction. He straightened up and continued to look down at Bin. 

Bin then raised his foot and placed it over Dongmin's thigh. His toes moved up his thigh until they reached his crotch. Bin grinned at him. "Your body is pretty honest too, Dongmin-ssi," he said. 

Dongmin merely smiled at him and began to remove his pants. After he undressed himself, he stood before Bin in all his naked glory. His erection was evident now and Bin's eyes widened as he took in the size. 

His eyes never left Dongmin's lower body and it seemed he couldn't avert his gaze. "There's lube and condoms in the bag I brought with me," muttered Bin in an embarrassed manner.

Dongmin raised his brows and snickered at him. "Do you always go around carrying them in your bag?" He asked even as he went to get his bag. He rummaged through Bin's bag and found a box of condoms and a small bottle of lube. He returned to Bin and gave him a leering smile. 

"It apparently helped us now, didn't it? You never know when you'll need it," he huffed. For all his bravado, he was actually nervous before Dongmin. It was not like he had anticipated this, but it had been Myungjun who had suggested he carry it tonight. Did he know that Dongmin would seduce him like this? He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Dongmin grip onto his thighs. 

Dongmin spread his thigh and gave Bin a look, a warning to keep them spread. He then applied some lube to his fingers and then rubbed them gently against Bin's hole. 

Bin squirmed a bit, but he managed to keep his legs spread. He looked at Dongmin and found the other's gaze already on him. 

Dongmin slipped his finger inside and immediately thrust them all the way till his knuckle. Bin hissed softly and closed his eyes as he felt the intrusion. 

"Have you done this before, Bin-ssi?" Asked Dongmin in his deep voice as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of Bin. The latter nodded his head. "O-once. I was drunk then," he admitted. 

Dongmin clicked his tongue and then added a second finger. Bin let out a gasp as he was now being stretched by two fingers. He could not even hold onto anything as his hands were above his head. 

"Such a pity that your first time had to be like that. No worries, I'll fuck you good and hard. It'll leave a lasting impression on you," promised Dongmin as he increased the pace at which he was fingering Bin. 

His vulgar words only seemed to turn on Bin even more. His erection was pressed against his stomach and it was leaking already. 

After stretching him enough, Dongmin poured some more lube over his own erection. He then pressed the tip against Bin's entrance and then pushed in with one thrust. He gripped onto Bin's thighs and held them apart. His brow was furrowed and his own skin was raised in bumps as he felt himself sheathed inside Bin's heat. 

Bin, on the other hand, moaned loudly as he was filled with Dongmin's cock. He opened his eyes and stared at Dongmin with wide eyes, begging him to start moving. 

Dongmin understood the other's intent and began moving his hips. He brought Bin closer to the edge of the bed so that he could thrust more easily. He was not gentle with him. He was thrusting into Bin in a wild manner, his hips striking the other's in brute force. 

Bin lay on his back and endured the rough act, but soon he could begin to feel pleasure go through his body as Dongmin thrusted against his spot. He clenched around Dongmin, which made the latter let out a groan of pleasure. Hearing that sound from Dongmin felt like an accomplishment for Bin. 

Dongmin then pushed Bin's thighs further, bending him slightly. In this angle, he was able to thrust more deeply into Bin. He registered nothing except the warmth of Bin's skin and the molten heat that he was thrusting into. 

For Bin, this new position was a pleasurable change. Now, every single thrust of Dongmin's lead to his cock brushing against his sensitive spot. He was glad that he had a flexible body otherwise he'd be in severe pain already. Yet, he did not feel satisfied. He wanted more. More of Dongmin. 

"D-Dongmin-ssi," he moaned out, his eyes roving over to Dongmin's. The latter let out a grunt as he continued his movements. Bin looked him in the eye and said with a shaky voice. "Harder. Please, I need more," he uttered. 

If Dongmin was not already wild with pleasure, he was now. Seeing Bin's expression and then hearing his plea broke his last thread of self-control. 

He then pulled out of Bin and then roughly pushed him onto his stomach. He grabbed his hips and lifted them in the air. Bin steadied himself on his knees but his face was pressed against the pillow. 

Dongmin entered him again, but this time his thrusts were brutal. He dug his fingers into Bin's supple skin and pulled him over his erection as he thrust into him. He went deeper this time and he heard Bin moan loudly into the pillow. 

"Moan louder. I want to hear you," he demanded of Bin. The latter turned his face away from the pillow just as Dongmin thrusted into him. His face was contorted with a lustful expression as he moaned. This only fueled Dongmin to move faster. 

Bin felt the bed move with every thrust of Dongmin's. His mind was not capable of registering anything other than the pleasure he felt as his ass was pounded again and again. His legs were quivering and he was doing his best to not to fall flat on the bed. He arched his spine as shivers went down his body. He knew that he was close. 

"Dongmin-ssi, I'm close," he warned. Dongmin nodded and then leaned over him. He rested his hands on either side of Bin and slowed his pace. He was panting by Bin's neck as he himself felt his pleasure peak. With a final thrust, he pushed himself deep into Bin and released his load into him, groaning softly. 

Underneath him, Bin felt Dongmin complete inside him and this was enough to push him over. He felt his body explode with pleasure as he reached his orgasm. He clenched hard around Dongmin and he spurted all over the sheets. His knees gave away and he slumped onto the bed. 

Dongmin lay on Bin's side as he waited for the boy to recover. He reached up and untied his wrists. 

The two of them stayed on the bed for a while as they caught their breaths. Dongmin turned to his side and then watched Bin. His skin was covered with a sheen of sweat and Dongmin traced his finger over Bin's spine. 

Bin felt tired and sated. His hips were hurting and his legs felt numb. He had never experienced pleasure like this before, but he knew the dangers of being involved with a mobster. This guy was not like his other clients. He had managed to entice Bin with just his gaze. It was a predator's gaze, but Bin liked it. He hated that he liked it.

Bin turned in his place to look up at Dongmin. He scowled at him and then moved away from his side. He sat up and immediately let out a hiss, feeling his ass sting. He gingerly made it to his feet and then stretched his body. 

Dongmin smiled as he saw bruises forming over his hips and thighs. He lay comfortably on the bed as he watched Bin gather his clothes. 

"You know, I wouldn't mind doing this again with you," he said as he slowly got up from the bed. He did not bother to cover himself with anything as he made his way to Bin. 

Bin had his back to him as he was about to put on his top. He felt hands grip onto his waist and then turn him around. "What the-"

His words never came out as he felt lips silence him. Dongmin held him close and kissed him sensually, passionately. Bin tried to resist but he soon found himself giving in. 

After a few minutes, Dongmin released his lips and he stared at Bin with a hungry expression. Bin noticed this look and glanced at him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking of, Dongmin-ssi?" He asked. 

Dongmin grinned at him and then gently nudged him to move backwards. They moved until Bin's back hit the wall. He looked up at Dongmin with wide eyes. 

"I'm still not finished with you, Bin-ssi. Let's have some more fun. The night is still young," he said in a seductive voice. He then pressed himself against Bin, and the latter could feel his hard erection press against his thigh. 

"Y-you..how are you.."

"Blame yourself. You've got a sinful body. And this is the consequence for having one. Take responsibility," he murmured as he leaned down to capture Bin's lips again. His hands began to roam over his skin and Bin felt his own body stir once more. 

This time, Bin did not resist. He gave in completely. 

* * *

  
  


Two floors below, Myungjun was nestled against Jinwoo's side as he drank expensive champagne from a glass. He was sporting hickeys all over his neck, his shirt had a few buttons open and his hair was ruffled; but he was happy. 

"He's been up there for quite some time now," commented Jinwoo as he drank from his glass. He glanced at the people around them with no interest before he turned to his lover.

Myungjun glanced at him and gave him a cheeky smile. "Let's just say I've found someone to keep him busy all night," he said, chuckling to himself. 

Jinwoo sighed and took a swig of his drink. "I don't understand you sometimes," he murmured as he placed the now empty glass on the table before them. 

Myungjun looked at him for a moment before he got up. He took Jinwoo's hand and pulled at him. "Come with me, Jin-ah. I have to show you something," he said. Jinwoo groaned at him but he still stood up. 

Myungjun led him deeper into the club, passing by strippers and waitresses, until he reached a door at the end. He opened the door and then pushed Jinwoo inside. He walked behind him and closed the door.

This room was similar to the one upstairs, but the room did not have a stripping pole. Jinwoo let out a sound of appreciation as he admired the room. 

Myungjun grabbed onto his hands and then led him to the bed. He then pushed Jinwoo roughly, making him fall on his back on the bed. 

Jinwoo grinned at him and then raised himself up on his elbows. He saw Myungjun remove his coat and then his shirt. He slowly made his way over to Jinwoo and straddled his hips. Jinwoo instead gripped onto his thighs and switched their positions, pinning Myungjun underneath him.

Myungjun smiled at him and Jinwoo did the same. "Does this mean I'm invited to come here whenever I want?" Asked Jinwoo. He could feel his body come alive as he felt Myungjun's warm body underneath his. 

"Mhm, you're always welcome here," replied Myungjun with a wink. His eyes then closed as he felt Jinwoo kiss his neck. 

"So, this room is ours?" Jinwoo asked as he began moving down Myungjun's body. 

"Of course, Dongmin isn't the only one who's gonna be busy all night," he murmured as he pulled Jinwoo up for a kiss. 

The night was, indeed, still young. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
